


Recognition

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Forms More Real Than Living Man [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, but pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think we’re finished yet, Will. And what did I tell you about being quiet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

"You know I have a 24-hour cancellation policy, Will," Hannibal said almost wryly over the phone.

Will replied somewhat quietly, so the other investigators at the crime scene wouldn't hear, "You really think I'd rather be here than keep our, um, appointment?" He knew Hannibal was toying with him, but this new case had been most ill-timed. There was a snowstorm in the forecast, unusually bad for the region, and Jack Crawford had insisted that Will go out to process and analyze the crime scene before any evidence or context was lost. It was late and Will knew he'd be unable to get away to see Hannibal that night, as they'd planned. As Will had been looking forward to.

"Nevertheless, this borders on disobedient behavior. What do you think we should do about that?"

Even the question made Will feel an uncomfortable mix of foreboding and excitement, totally inappropriate for the location he was in. _Christ, not now_ , he thought as he felt his jeans becoming a bit tight.

"Uh, well. I guess I'll leave that up to you." Will could practically hear Hannibal smiling through the phone connection.

"Very well. Tomorrow, then." Before Will could stammer out a question about what the resolution of this might be, Hannibal simply ended the call.

.....

He arrived at Hannibal's home the following evening, and Hannibal was unusually terse, even for him. He was apparently in the middle of trying to get some reading accomplished, and simply told Will to go upstairs and wait.

Will had been sitting on the bed for at least a half an hour. Clearly, things were going to be done on Hannibal's schedule tonight. It wasn't particularly cold in the bedroom, but Will still shivered. At long last he heard Hannibal approaching in the hallway. _Anything's better than this interminable waiting_ , Will thought. He was not correct.

"Stand," Hannibal said sternly. He sat where Will had been perched. He faced the older man, extremely uncertain about where this was going, but he didn't dare ask. "I think I’ve devised something appropriate for yesterday's infraction. Not only will it serve to correct you, but I also believe it will assist you in going further along the path to the goal we have set out for you."

Will finally gathered the courage to ask, though he looked at the floor: "What goal is that?"

"Allowing you to see more of who you really are, of course. Now, you’ll have to lose all of that excessive winter clothing.”

Will always felt like something of a misbehaving child who had gotten his clothes dirty when Hannibal asked him to strip, but there was no way around it. He was already beginning to feel the rush of blood at his face.

“Good. Now, here." Hannibal patted his clothed leg.

"What? Sit on your lap?"

"No, Will. Lay across it. Head facing down, and towards the foot of the bed."

 _O-kay_ , Will thought, and complied, feeling extremely foolish and embarrassed. Once he was in place, he felt Hannibal running his hands over his lower back and bare ass. No sooner had he began to relax, he felt a sharp smack square in the middle of his left buttock, followed in succession by several more on his right. Hannibal's hands were so large and strong, and the more he spanked Will, the harder and faster he did it, not giving him any time to recover. It stung and was warm simultaneously. Endorphins flooded his system as he gripped the sheets, and gritted his teeth, muffled cries spilling from between his lips. Despite the ferocity of this, or perhaps because of it, Will felt his cock harden against Hannibal's thigh. The blows ceased.

"I think you're enjoying this too much, Will. Maybe I should stop." He caressed Will's ass which was now even redder than his face. "Well?"

Realizing he was holding his breath, and finding he could now breathe, Will said, in a small voice, "No. Don't stop."

"I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

Louder this time, Will said, still breathless, "Please don't stop." He was answered by another flurry of blows, and Will jerked with the surprise of it, but it excited him even more. He was moaning now with as much pleasure as pain. He braced himself with his knees, leaning into the assault as much as he could. But as soon as he’d started to enter a sort of hazy zone of non-thought, where the pain had tipped over to pleasure, Hannibal stopped, for good this time. He felt with one hand the heat emanating from the red flesh beneath it, and sighed contentedly.

“This has obviously ceased to be a punishment for you,” Hannibal said, “and I cannot say that I am surprised.”

This observation brought Will back down to earth. He’d realized he had quite lost himself; _he literally took me over his knee and spanked me, and I liked it. Oh god._ He couldn’t see what Hannibal was doing, but he heard the drawer on the nightstand being opened, and something being taken out. He felt his thighs being pushed apart, then something prodding at the entrance to his ass. Something wet, a little cold, and quite large.

“Breathe. I need you to relax. This might even be a little bigger than I am.”

It was starting to burn and stretch him past his limits, but Will wanted to do as he was told, so calmed his nerves and regulated his breathing as best he could and allowed Hannibal to push the object past the entrance of his hole. It settled in, just below the place where he knew his prostate to be. He felt filled and strangely warm now.

“I knew you could take it for me,” Hannibal said with dark appreciation. He truly did feel pleased that Will was becoming more and more able to bear anything he gave. That was what he was planning to test. He pressed on the large plug a little, advancing it just a little further, making Will writhe. When he let go, the writhing stopped. _Good_ , thought Hannibal, _It’s just where it needs to be._

“Stay where you are, but move aside so I can get up.”

Hannibal extricated himself out from under Will, and went over to a dresser at the far end of the room. He took a box from it, and Will propped himself up a little on his elbows to see what was inside. He was greeted with the sight of an amount of braided white cotton rope being taken in lengths from it. Without saying a word, Hannibal went over to Will and looped one length of it under each of his arms. Hannibal turned Will on his side, so that he couldn’t bear weight down on his ass and push the plug in further; and he also could not gain any friction on his now half-hard cock. In fact, he could barely twist his body at all. Will just let the man continue to take his time binding him little by little. The ropes were secured to the foot bedpost closest to the far side of the bed, so that Will was facing a large wingback chair. Then Hannibal bound his hands behind his back, and secured that to the ropes behind his shoulders. Now Will couldn’t reach downwards. Finally, he looped the last length of rope around his ankles, such that they could not rub against each other, but also secured them to the head bedpost. Will could not draw up his legs or bend his knees. He effectively couldn’t move very much at all, and was frozen in place at an angle that would make his cock point nearly, but not quite upwards, if fully erect. _For maximum viewing_ , Will thought.

When he was finished, Hannibal looked at all the secured points of the bindings, testing them for strength, and felt the peripheral pulses on Will’s hands and feet to make sure the circulation was still adequate. Seemingly satisfied, he took two last objects out of the box – a black silk scarf, and a small white oblong thing that Will did not recognize. He sat on the edge of the bed near Will’s chest, who was beginning to feel the nervous effects of this build-up.

He showed Will the small white thing, and asked, “Do you know what this is?”

“I-I’m not sure,” Will said, becoming suddenly anxious. It had a few buttons on its surface. “It’s not…a remote control of some kind, is it?” he asked a little weakly, beginning to realize what was about to happen to him.

“Yes. That is exactly what it is. Let me demonstrate.” Hannibal pressed the lowest button on the remote, and Will felt the object which was set firmly in his ass begin to vibrate. He jerked at the sensation, but of course could not move. The vibrations of the plug just barely reached his prostate, but were enough to cause his cock to fully harden, frustrating him because he couldn’t get it to go any farther into him; and frustrating him because he could not do anything but buck his hips slightly forward, his cock making contact with only the air.

Hannibal turned it off, and was clearly satisfied with the effect this had on Will. He said, trying and failing not to show amusement, “I’m going to blindfold you now. Then I will get some reading done that I had planned for this evening. Do try to be as quiet as you can.”

And with that, Hannibal got up, tied the scarf around Will’s eyes, and went to sit in the chair. He watched Will curiously for a few minutes, while he began to relax, and while his cock began to soften again. Once it had, and Will’s breathing returned to normal, he pressed the button on the lowest setting once again, making Will struggle against his bonds. He had his lips pressed together, breathing hard, desperately trying not to make a sound. Hannibal picked up his book, and read for a few minutes while Will endured the treatment he was being made to undergo.

Hannibal repeated this cycle many times over the next hour. He’d turn the device off, and read, letting Will calm down; and once he saw that his cock was not rock hard anymore, which took several minutes, he’d turn the thing on again. Gradually, he’d increased the intensity. Will was a perspiring mess now, his hair plastered to his forehead and the blindfold. He’d only managed to stay completely quiet the first few times. Now he was just gasping and panting, more and more as Hannibal increased the speed. At the highest level of intensity, Hannibal heard Will utter a quiet “Please.”

Though Hannibal was finished with what he’d need to get accomplished with his reading, he wasn’t about to let this end right away. He went over to Will, and put his hand on his arm. He jumped at the sudden contact. He said, weakly, “Please, I need to come, please, please…”

“I don’t think we’re finished yet, Will. And what did I tell you about being quiet?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it, please, let me, daddy, please…”

This wasn’t the first time Will had referred to him as such, but Hannibal was still surprised to hear it. Before, it had been in half-jest; but apparently, this treatment had left him incredibly emotionally vulnerable, as well as physically. Hannibal slipped a few fingers into Will’s mouth, which he sucked at hard. He took his wet fingers to Will’s red and throbbing cock, still not turning off the device, and just caressed the underside of it, lightly. Will moaned in agonized need.

“If you be a good boy, and quiet down for a few more minutes, I’ll let you go.”

“Yes, daddy, yes, I’ll be a good boy, mmmm.”

Hannibal turned the thing off again, and sat back down, this time just scrutinizing Will’s face. He was clenching his jaw, and the muscles around his mouth twitched. He bit his lower lip and, over several more minutes, tried to get his erection to be less painful by taking deep breaths. Hannibal was fascinated with the concentration he put into his efforts. It was beautiful to watch. But it was time to end this.

He took the small, but very sharp knife that he had concealed behind the small stack of books at the table next to the chair, and went over to Will. He ran the blunt edge of the knife over Will’s ribcage, who started at the coldness of the steel, knowing what it was. Hannibal cut the rope binding his legs, and put a warning hand staying his knee that said, You’re not allowed to move yet. Then he cut the rope that secured Will’s arms to the bedpost. But he left his hands bound behind his back.

“Up on your knees, boy. We’ll see how good you really are.”

His chest heaving, Will awkwardly settled into the position Hannibal wanted. He felt a large hand on the back of his neck, pushing his face and shoulders into the mattress, ass exposed. Still blindfolded, he couldn’t see what Hannibal was doing at all, but felt extremely relieved when he felt the plug being taken out. He wanted to collapse forward, to lie on his stomach and push his aching cock into the sheets, but knew this was not permitted. The next thing he heard was a zipper being undone, and felt Hannibal position himself between his widely spread legs. A hand digging into his hip, and then –

Hannibal entered him to the hilt. Since he’d been stretched for so long by the vibrating thing inside of him, it didn’t hurt, but it still sucked the breath from his lungs. Full contact with his prostate, after it had been so cruelly teased, was almost worse. But he wanted this, even if it threatened to drive him mad. Hannibal pulled almost all the way out, and the next time he thrust into Will, he was matched with the man rocking back on his knees to take Hannibal’s huge cock as far in and as hard as he could. Both hands on Will’s hips now, he fucked savagely, Will meeting him, wanting more and more and as much as Hannibal could give. He heard himself groaning and crying out each time, but it didn’t feel like him making the noises anymore. All that he felt, all the he was, consisted of his ass being impaled rough and hard.

Will wanted to come so badly, but even this intense contact with this prostate wasn’t enough; he had not yet been able to orgasm without some attention to his cock, and he’d been teased too much by the vibrating toy. He just couldn’t, no matter how hard he was fucked. This was the worst torture yet. He felt Hannibal becoming less measured and careful, keeping more of his cock inside of Will each time, and Will knew this would soon end. The idea of Hannibal not letting him come after all of this was excruciating. Thinking of this, Will felt his mind reach out to Hannibal, in a vain attempt to try and plead his case; instead he brushed the darkness that was almost, but not quite, drowned out by the heat of the golden light which was Hannibal’s blazing lust. This darkness that he’d seen before in other moments like these reflected in his own mind, now more than ever. Then Will felt Hannibal drive into him one last time, and knew that it was over. Hannibal stayed inside for what seemed like eternity, his cock twitching inside of Will, who was getting more and more desperate. He felt the bonds around his wrists being cut, and Hannibal pulled out of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Will try to pull himself together.

But the fragment of Hannibal’s true self, which had lodged inside of Will’s mind and had been growing in influence the more Hannibal pushed him, claimed Will’s consciousness. Like he was watching himself from above, Will saw himself as he gulped one huge lungful of air after another, then snarled, and bounded to his feet. Firmly planting himself in front of Hannibal, he took him by the back of his barely-ruffled hair (which _angered_ Will, after all he himself had been through tonight) and pressed his pulsing cock to Hannibal’s lips. This time he was going to take what he wanted, and not wait for Hannibal to give, or to take again from him. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and took Will’s cock all the way inside, sucking hard. He put both hands on Wills hips, controlling the pace somewhat, yet mostly just let Will use his mouth. But his hair wasn’t so neat anymore. The sight of himself assaulting that perfect mouth, which usually formed such elegant words…those lips looked even better wrapped around Will’s cock.

It took barely five minutes for Will to get close to finally, finally being able reach orgasm. It was still as if he was somehow detached from this. Just as he was getting close, he pulled back just enough to let Hannibal have a little air, because soon he wouldn’t be able to think of such considerations. He allowed Hannibal one deep breath through his nose. Then Will felt himself dropping back into his body, and instinctively plunged deep inside Hannibal’s mouth. The feeling of his cum coursing against the back of Hannibal’s bruised throat made him lean his head back and utter one long wail of release, jerking forward with each torrent that gushed through his cock. He felt his knees buckle.

Realizing that Will was about to collapse, Hannibal caught him by the waist and gracefully transferred him to rest on the bed on his back. He drew himself up alongside the shaking man, and leaned over to kiss him deeply. He wanted Will to taste his own cum in his mouth. Will couldn’t move and didn’t want to.

.....

Will woke up not knowing he’d fallen asleep in the first place. He looked at the clock, and saw that he’d only been out for about a half an hour. Hannibal was sitting in the chair watching him. He sat up, and swung his legs over the bed, facing the chair where the other man sat so close to him, his hair now put back in place, as if nothing had happened. He realized that he was still naked, and had been covered up with a soft, but light blanket, which he wrapped around his shoulders. Hannibal leaned forward and touched his chin, stroking it with one long finger. He wore the strangest expression, one that Will had not seen before. Almost like recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is over, but a new adventure is not very far off.


End file.
